Olefin oligomers such as those produced in the instant cross oligomerization of Dimersol olefins and linear olefins find use as chemical intermediates. They are, for example, converted to lube oils.
The Dimersol Process is a catalyzed liquid phase oligomerization of lower olefins, particularly propylene and butylene. The catalyst is formed by reacting a nickel compound with a hydrocarbyl halide. The primary product is the dimer with smaller amounts of trimer and tetramer being present. General discussion of the Dimersol Process can be found in Hydrocarbon Processing, Vol. 89, pp. 143-149, May 1980 and Vol. 91, pp. 110-112, May 1982. It has been found that Dimersol olefins are quite useful for cross oligomerization with linear olefins followed by hydrogenation to produce synthetic lubricants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,343, issued on Oct. 9, 1984 utilizes the catalyst of the instant invention in a process for oligomerizing olefins to higher oligomers.